


Just An Ordinary Guy

by Damien_Kova



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Paizuri, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: After Keigo finds something that makes every action he takes seem “normal” to those around him, he quickly uses it for her own perverted desires.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Just An Ordinary Guy

With how often Ichigo was away from school or didn’t have much time to hang out lately, it had almost become routine for Keigo to make his way home on his own without seeing his friend. But he didn’t mind one bit. Something in the back of his mind told him that Ichigo was doing something incredibly important if he wasn’t able to see anyone lately. However, today seemed to be a bit different. Not only did he see Ichigo at school, but Keigo found a watch on the ground just as he was about to make his way home from school. It looked like a fancy Rolex watch, but the inside didn’t have any numbers or any way to tell the time whatsoever. Despite that fact, Keigo still picked up the watch and put it on his wrist, hoping to be able to pawn it and make some quick cash.

On his way home, Keigo stopped at one of the street-side booths that sold food, wanting to pick up a snack for himself. Just a little something that would tide him over until he cooked himself dinner later. Just as he approached the booth, he noticed a few older women that dressed like they were still in their twenties, clearly trying to look their best for whatever reason. Unfortunately, as he got a good look at the women, finding them incredibly pretty and sexy, his cock hardening in his underwear, the pants that he had on fell from his waist and onto the ground around his feet. A shocked gasp left Keigo when he felt a cool breeze hitting his legs, causing him to quickly try and cover up before both of the women let out a gentle giggle and gave him an understanding expression.   
  
“Is something wrong, sweetie?”   
  
In that moment, with a dozen or so people looking at him and wondering just what was going on, Keigo realized something. Despite the fact that his hard cock could clearly be seen by his poor attempt at covering himself as his pants sat around his ankles, no one saw this moment as strange or out of the ordinary. And he gave a quick look at the watch, seeing something inside of it twisted and moving. But he paid it no mind as he quickly picked up his pants and tried to mentally brush this off.   
  
************************************************   
  
Almost a week had passed since Keigo found that watch on the ground and dropped his pants in front of people. In that time, he had learned exactly what the watch did for him and how to abuse it to the best of his abilities. Whether it was things like groping the cute girls in school, walking into the women’s bathroom to peep on them, or even stealing someone else’s food, no one saw anything Keigo did as wrong or out of the ordinary. And he did his best to take advantage of that, even in the middle of class.

Two girls he didn’t know the names of happily dragged their tongues along each and every inch of his shaft as he sat back in his desk. His pants were on the floor, his head was leaned back, and he had one hand on each of the girls’ heads as they slathered his cock with their saliva. Even as he let out shameless moan after moan from the blowjob they were giving him, interrupting the class with his sounds, no one missed a beat in what they were doing. No one said a word. And it allowed his heart, and his cock, to swell with excitement. He could do anything he wanted and get away with it.   
  
“I love how everyone thinks this is okay.~” Keigo couldn’t help but chuckle as he threaded his fingers through the girl’s hair, seeing Ichigo make his way over toward him like he had something to say. Much to his surprise, Ichigo only smirked and gave him a high five before saying anything.   
  
“Hey, Keigo, come over to my place for dinner tonight. Yuzu and Karin said they wanted to see you. Something about being sick of seeing their brother all the time.”   
  
“Yuzu and Karin, huh? I figured you’d invite me over to study or something. But a free meal? You know I wouldn’t turn that down.” Keigo smirked as he nodded his head and thought about the kind of fun he could have once he had Yuzu and Karin in his hands. “I’ll come by a little bit after school. Around sundown.”   
  
*************************************************   
  
When sundown came and Keigo made his way over to Ichigo’s home, he didn’t expect to see Ichigo as the one in the kitchen cooking. From what he could remember, Yuzu was the chef of the house while Karin was the trouble maker and loudmouth. But that didn’t stop him from walking in with a smile and making his way into the living room while waiting to be fed. However, the moment that his rear end his the couch cushion, he noticed both Yuzu and Karin making their way over to him.

Without saying a word to either of the young girls, Keigo took a quick look at his watch, able to see the gears turning inside of it once again. “This is so wrong, but that’s what’s going to make this fun.”   
  
“What’s ‘so wrong’? You about to-” Karin started to ask Keigo just what he was talking about before being cut off by the sight of him pulling out his cock, not even bothering to say anything else as he grabbed onto the back of Yuzu’s head. And before she could say anything once again, Karin watched as her sister started to eagerly lick and kiss the side of Keigo’s shaft. And not wanting to be outdone, the young troublemaker quickly made her way to the other side of his cock.

Yuzu giggled when she noticed Karin get in close, eagerly licking every inch of Keigo’s cock that she could. However, knowing just how much of a hothead her sister was, Yuzu stayed low and instead started to make her way toward Keigo’s balls, taking one of them into her mouth while looking up at him with a smile. Though, she didn’t think twice about what she was doing. The fact that she was licking one of her brother’s friend’s cocks in the middle of the living room while Karin joined her almost felt natural. Like this was something that happened almost every day.

As the two young Kurosaki girls went to town on his shaft, Keigo couldn’t stop himself from relishing in the bliss that coursed through him. Two cute and young mouths moving along his shaft, one of which didn’t hesitate to take the first few inches of his shaft into her mouth, all while his best friend cooked in the kitchen less than fifteen feet away from him? There was nothing wrong with this and it almost felt like Keigo belonged in this position.

A smile came to his lips as he tilted his head back and looked into the kitchen, watching Ichigo steadily cook away over the stove. “Take your time, Ichigo! I know Yuzu’s normally the chef, but I think you’ve got this.” Keigo excitedly dragged his tongue along his lips as he looked down to see Karin bobbing her head up and down the length of his shaft, taking inch after inch into her mouth and throat while Yuzu’s tongue diligently licked each and every inch of his sack. “And you two are doing a great job. Don’t stop what you’re doing.”   
  
When both of them nodded in unison, letting out a soft noise of approval and acknowledgment, Keigo’s cock throbbed against Karin’s tongue. And it lit her up inside in a way that she didn’t think she would be feeling when telling Ichigo to invite his friend over. But she didn’t mind one bit as she brought both of her hands to his hips, keeping herself balanced while taking more and more of his throbbing shaft into her mouth by the moment.

Yuzu, on the other hand, slowly pulled herself away from Keigo’s pulsing sack, leaving a thin strand of saliva connecting her tongue to his balls. She quickly leaned herself upward and dragged her tongue along the underside of his surprisingly large cock, forcing Karin to make room for her and allow her to take it into her mouth as well. Unfortunately, she wasn’t able to get nearly as much of Keigo’s dick into her mouth as Karin was, but it didn’t seem to bother her brother’s friend one bit. In fact, it seemed he enjoyed Yuzu’s mouth and tongue more than her sister’s.

Keigo brought one of his hands to Yuzu’s head and started to guide her along his shaft, pushing himself closer and closer to the peak of his pleasure by the moment. When it finally came time for him to reach his peak and cum, he quickly pulled her back, however. And instead of only cumming in her mouth, Keigo let out a grunt as he pulled Karin in close as well. One hand on Karin’s head and the other on his cock, there wasn’t any hesitation as he came right then and there, making sure to get an equal amount of his cum on their tongues and on their faces while listening to them pant excitedly.

When he finally sat back down on the couch, Keigo had a perfect view to watch the two of them share a quick look of jealousy before leaning in close to each other. It caught him by surprise to see Karin stick her tongue out and drag it through some of the cum on Yuzu’s face. Just like how it caught him by blissful surprise to see the usually calm and quiet Yuzu grab onto Karin’s face and pull her into a deep and passionate kiss that he had only ever really seen in porn.

Of course, this only caused Keigo to feel like he was on top of the word as he watched the two Kurosaki sisters make out and swap his cum right in front of him. His cock was hard again in no time as he enjoyed the sight of them acting like two little sluts while their older brother cooked for the young man that came on their faces. It gave Keigo an idea that he knew he only had one shot to follow up on, causing a twisted smile to come to his lips. “What do you two say I stay after dinner and play a few games with you while Ichigo does our homework?”   
  
Both of the Kurosaki sisters turned their heads to look at him with a cum-covered smile on each of their faces. “We’d love that!”   
  
**************************************************

After dinner had ended, Keigo took the girls back to their room and left Ichigo to do their homework like they had agreed. The food was better than he expected and gave him the perfect amount of energy for what he was about to do with the young Kurosaki sisters. A smile came to his face as he closed the door behind him and watched as the young girls stripped right in front of him. Without wasting a moment, Keigo made his way over to one of their beds and climbed onto it.

When both Yuzu and Karin climbed on right after him, he didn’t wait for a single moment before putting Yuzu on her back and Karin on top of her, leaving the two sisters looking in each other’s eyes “This is fine with you, right girls? No complaints?”   
  
“None!” Yuzu shouted in a sweet voice, carefully wrapping her arms around her sister’s neck.   
  
“Hurry up and do what you’re going to do, Keigo!” Karin shouted, biting down on her lower lip and gasping when she felt one of his hands come down and swat her rear end a moment later. But she didn’t complain, not when she knew that whatever he was going to do would be fine. A small spark of pleasure rushed through her when she felt his fingers sink into her soft rear end, shifting one of her ass cheeks to side to expose her pussy to him. A spark of pleasure that slowly and steadily grew when she felt one of his fingers tease her pussy lips for a moment. Right up until she felt the tip of his shaft press against her lower lips.

Keigo didn’t hesitate to push the first few inches of his cock into Karin. He knew that she was young and had likely never even masturbated before today, but that wasn’t going to stop him from enjoying the feeling of her incredibly tight pussy wrapped around his shaft. Though, he was going to make sure to be careful with her and not hurt her. Not that anyone would complain if he did. His lips curled into a smile as he sank inch after inch of his hard and throbbing shaft into her previously virgin pussy, relishing in the way it clung to every inch of his shaft for dear life. “Do you enjoy how it feels to have my inside of you that much, Karin? You’re so tight.~”   
  


Instead of giving her a proper chance to answer him, Keigo pulled his hips back and instead started to slowly and carefully fill Yuzu’s exposed pussy with his cock as well. The moan of bliss and jealously that he could hear in Karin’s throat was all the answer he needed. And when each and every inch of his shaft was buried inside of Yuzu, listening to them whine underneath him gave him that little surge of pleasure that start thrusting into them.

The feeling of Yuzu’s inner walls clamping down like a vice around his shaft was incredible as he rocked his hips back and forth, pumping his member in and out of her. Though, Keigo was quick to pull out of the quiet Kurosaki and alternatively bury his shaft into her loudmouth of a sister. In some way, Karin almost reminded him of Tatsuki with just how loud and demanding she could be. But that didn’t bother Keigo as he fucked the young girl. In fact, it almost seemed to fuel him to pump his hips faster and rougher into her by the moment. Especially when he was able to hear her moaning his name with each and every thrust that he made.

It didn’t take long for Keigo to work himself into a rhythm where he would alternate between Yuzu and Karin’s pussies with every few thrusts, happily slamming into both of them and fucking them as they laid on top of each other and held each other close. Nor did it take too long for him to reach the peak of his pleasure with two incredibly tight and small pussy wrapped around his shaft with each thrust, along with their sweet moans filling the room around them.

Luckily, Keigo had a plan in the back of his mind. A plan that he knew shouldn’t turn him on as much as it did, but he wasn’t about to shy away from it. Bringing one of his hands to Karin’s hips and the other to Yuzu’s, he came inside both of the Kurosaki sisters. He grunted and moaned as he slammed himself as deep as he could into Karin, using his grip to keep her in place as he came. Just before pulling himself back and slamming each and every inch of his cock into Yuzu.

Rope after rope of his thick, fertile, and heated seed pumped into both of the young girl’s, leaving them writhing and squirming underneath him as they came right along with them. But neither of them said a word as he pulled out of them and left another few strands of his spunk on their bodies, thinking that having their brother’s friend cumming on and inside of them both was just something that they should do as normal people.

However, when he started to pull out of them with a smile on his face, Keigo was quick to spank Karin’s small rear end, watching a slight jiggle ripple through it. “You’re going to be quite the looker when you grow up a bit, Karin. But, thanks for being such good hosts, girls. I’m going to go check on Ichigo and see where he’s at with our homework.” A quiet chuckle rumbled in Keigo’s throat as he pulled his pants back up and made his way toward Ichigo’s room.

****************************************   
  
With the girls fucked and his homework done, Keigo decided that it was about time for him to leave and make his way back home. But when he stepped out the front door, he didn’t expect to see Ichigo talking with a beautiful green-haired woman that wasn’t wearing anything more than a cloth to cover her large breasts and perfectly-rounded hips. A devious smirk came to his lips as he overheard what they were talking about.   
  
“I’d love to let you stay here, Nel, but I’d rather not make you suffer through living with my dad for a bit. If you thought Grimmjow was bad with his complex, you’ll hate to see my dad and his perverted nature.” Ichigo let out a quiet sigh as he looked at his Espada friend, wondering just how to make things work and allow her to stay in the real world for a bit.   
  
“If she needs a place to stay, she’s welcome at my home.” Keigo jumped into the conversation when he found a way to make things work out for everyone. My sister is out of town for a few weeks and I could use the company. And it gives your friend a place to stay when she’s in town.”   
  
Nel thought for a moment about what to do. She didn’t know Keigo like she did Ichigo, only knowing that he was Ichigo’s friend by the way the two looked at each other. But she couldn’t turn down getting to stay in the world of the living and near Ichigo if she had a choice. With a deep breath, she nodded her head and bowed before Keigo. “Thank you. I’ll stay with you for now. I hope I won’t be too much of a bother.”   
  
***********************************************   
  
After walking Nel to his home and giving her directions to the school, Urahara’s Candy Shop, and Ichigo’s home from where he lived, Keigo didn’t hesitate to explain to Nel that she would have to pay rent of some kind since she would be living with him. However, he made it clear that she wouldn’t be paying with any money since he knew she likely wanted to spend whatever she had while she was in town. Keigo didn’t hesitate to make it clear that she would be using her body to pay him her rent while she was here. Whatever he wanted her to do, she would do it simply so she could live in his home.

Luckily for him, she was quick to agree to his terms, allowing him to take advantage of her “rent” right from the start. He couldn’t help but cherish the fact that this watch he found caused everything he did and said to come off as normal to people. But he was happy to be able to sit on his couch, turn the tv on, and drop his pants, with Nel right between his legs and ready to suck his cock. It was almost like a dream come true as those soft and delicate lips wrapped around the head of his already hardening shaft. “Don’t be shy, Nel. I know you don’t know me like you do Ichigo, but you can trust me. I’ll be generous with your rent. I promise.”   
  
Nel didn’t know just what to think of this young man as she started to take more and more of his shaft into her mouth. Of course, she knew that she could likely just go to and from Hueco Mundo if she really couldn’t find a place to stay while in Karukura. But something about the way he spoke to her and the aura around him made her feel like using her body to pay rent was just a standard thing here. Something that being an Espada wouldn’t let her know about.

However, instead of letting herself think too hard on just what she was doing, Nelliel pushed herself down to the base of Keigo’s shaft, taking each and every inch like a champion and mildly enjoying the way it throbbed and pulsed in her throat and against her tongue. Deep down, she knew that she should be saving herself for someone she trusted and loved like Ichigo. But… Keigo was the one in front of her. Keigo was the one who told her that her body would be rent for staying here. And Keigo was the one who had a delicious cock that was buried deep in her throat.

A gentle smile came to Neliel’s lips as she bobbed her head up and down the length of his shaft, bringing one of her hands to his balls while sucking him off. Her fingers carefully and gently massaged his heavy sack as her tongue danced around his length, covering each and every inch in her saliva. Though, as she moved, she could feel his fingers starting to tangle in her long green hair, almost making her stop to look up at him.

Keigo looked down at Nel with a gentle and blissful expression, clearly enjoying the feeling of her tongue moving along his shaft like it was. “Another thing, Nel. While you’re free to use my sister’s clothes while you’re here, I don’t want you dressing in anything other than these rags while I’m home. Unless I say otherwise, got it?” When Nel immediately nodded her head, her fingers still massaging his sack and her tongue still dancing around his shaft, Keigo felt like he might cum right then and there.

The way she bobbed her head and tending to his balls at the same time felt almost magical compared to the girls who sucked his cock at school. Maybe it was because Nel looked like an older woman that knew what she was doing compared to a few teenage girls that wanted to take their time? Maybe it was because something in Nel’s mind told her that she had to impress Keigo in order to keep staying here? Whatever the reason was, it allowed Keigo to reach the peak of his pleasure rather quickly with her skill and the sultry and lustful look she gave him.

Rope after rope of Keigo’s thick, bitter, and hot seed pumped into Nel’s mouth. It covered her tongue and poured directly into her throat as she did her best to swallow it all, wanting to make him happy and something in her mind telling her that she would be in the wrong if she didn’t. Her lips remained in a smile as she looked up at him, happily swallowing his seed and pulling herself back until the tip of his length rested against her lips. “How was that, Keigo…? Good enough to let me stay?”   
  
“More than good enough, Nel. I don’t know what it is about you, but I can tell that we’re going to get close while you’re staying here. I’ll be sure to collect your rent every few days, so just be ready. But at the same time…” A smirk came to Keigo’s lips as he grabbed his phone with one hand and the back of Nel’s head with the other, moving her ever so gently until his shaft rested perfectly on her face. He bit down on his lower lip as he snapped a few quick pictures of her with cum streaked along her nose and his dick on her face. “I don’t think you’ve done enough to make me fully satisfied yet. So, start sucking again.~”   
  
****************************************   
  
It had been a few days since Nel had started to stay at Keigo’s home. She had found things to be far more comfortable than when she was in Hueco Munder, especially when she realized that she wouldn’t have to deal with Grimmjow and his bullshit while being here. However, it was time for her to pay up on her rent for Keigo and she had already been told what he wanted from her. “To dress up in a bunny outfit and give him a lapdance…”

Neliel let out a gentle breath as she stepped into the living room to see Keigo sitting in the middle of his couch with his pants off and his cock out for her. In the back of her mind, she was reminded that it would be normal for him to be half-naked on his couch. It was his house, after all, and she was his guest. Gently biting down on her lower lip, the Espada made her way toward Ichigo’s friend and turned herself around, showing off her plump and shapely rear end before carefully lowering it into his lap. “If I do this, that covers my rent for a few days, right?”   
  
“That’s what we agreed on, Nel. Your rent will be covered if you give me a lapdance while wearing that.” Keigo couldn’t stop himself from smiling wide as he brought both of his hands to Nel’s hips, being careful when grabbing them so he didn’t end up guiding her dance. However, the moment that she started to move her hips back and forth, he was happy that he put her in that bunny suit. Not only did it cling to her curves in a wonderful way, but the sound of it ripping could be heard the moment she leaned forward to allow his hand to move along her back.

Keigo laughing loudly and proudly caused Nel’s heart to skip a beat in her chest, making her hesitate for just a moment before that voice came back to her mind. She did her best to smile as she started to rock her hips back and forth on his lap, gasping when she suddenly felt his hard and hot cock pressing against the bare skin of her ass cheeks. That must’ve been what the ripping sound was, exposing at least a portion of her ass to the young man she was dancing on top of.

However, Nel didn’t let it stop her from doing what she needed to. She needed to pay her rent, after all. She carefully sat up straight, leaning her back against Keigo’s chest while throwing her arms behind her and wrapping them around his neck in order to pull him in close. As she continued to move her hips, now making a figure eight with them, it was easy to feel his cock pressing against her rear end and slipping between her cheeks every now and again. Of course, when she heard Keigo let out a deep breath, Nel couldn’t bring herself to say anything. Even though his hard shaft was now wedged between her ass cheeks and luckily hadn’t penetrated her asshole yet.

Though, Keigo wasn’t exactly satisfied with Nel’s performance just yet. With a smile on his face, he brought both of his hands to her hips and started to guide her to bounce up and down on his lap. With his shaft buried between her cheeks, he knew that it would feel great to have her bounce on his lap. And the fact that she was wearing a bunny suit only made this all the hotter for him. Especially when she started to follow his guidance and allowed him tor each his hands around her body, cupping and groping her breasts through the suit. “That’s the way, Neliel. You’re doing good. Keep it up.”

Nel nodded her head and started to pick up the pace of her bouncing, letting out the softest and quietest moan that she could when she felt Keigo’s fingers sinking into the soft skin of her breasts. Her lips curled into a gentle smile, a spark of pleasure coursing through her as his shaft throbbed between her cheeks the same way it did when he came inside of her mouth just a few days prior. She knew that he was reaching his limit and would cum soon, but some part of her craved him filling her mouth once again.

Though, Nel knew that she didn’t have a choice in the matter. And when Keigo grabbed firmly onto her breasts, groping and playing with them as he reached the peak of his pleasure, the Espada didn’t stop him from unloading all over her body. Rope after rope of his thick and heated spunk splattered along the suit that she was wearing and her rear end, panting both her skin and the fabric in a specific shade of white that left them both smiling when he finished.

Of course, Keigo was smiling due to how well this plan to take advantage of Nel’s body was going. He couldn’t help himself anymore. The first few days of getting to have random blowjobs in the school while no one cared got him addicted to the ability of his watch. But being able to fuck Yuzu and Karin while Ichigo cooked for him? That got him drunk on the power. And now that Nel was grinding on his cock, her plump rear end covered in his cum while he played with her breasts? He knew that he had to milk this for all it was worth. And he couldn’t have been happier about that. “Alright, Nel. That was good. But I’m going to have to start having you suck my cock every time you pay rent. If I’m going to be making a mess each and every time, someone is going to have to clean it up, after all.~”   
  


Nel couldn’t help but giggle at Keigo’s comment. He was right. Someone would have to clean his cock each and every time he came. And if Nel was the one to cause him to cum, it only made sense that it be her responsibility to clean him. “Of course, Keigo… It’s your house, your rules.~”   
  
*******************************************   
  
Once again, another few days have passed and it was time for Keigo to collect Nel’s rent from here. This time, the two had agreed for him to enjoy the feeling of her tits around his cock while she was wearing a white swimsuit. And he was incredibly happy to see her step into his living room while only wearing the white bikini top and leaving her lower half completely exposed. “Oh? What’s this, Nel? Wanting to go above and beyond?~”   
  
Neliel playfully dragged her tongue along her lips as she got down on her knees in front of Keigo, looking him in the eyes before placing a gentle kiss on his cock. “Well, you said I needed to be wearing a bikini. But… If you’re wanting to feel my tits… Then what’s the point of the bottoms?~” With a playful and excited giggle rumbling in her throat, the Espada hiked her rear end into the air, allowing him to get a good view of her plump ass cheeks as she brought both of her hands to her breasts.

Without saying another word, Nel didn’t hesitate to wrap her large and soft mounds around this young man’s hard shaft. It had felt wonderful in her mouth and between her ass cheeks, so it only stood to reason that it would feel good buried inside of her cleavage, right? She thought so, anyway. And she couldn’t stop herself from letting a blissful and anxious moan spill from her lips as she carefully engulfed each and every inch of his shaft between her breasts. Of course, she also couldn’t stop herself from having an excited and playful look in her eyes as she looked up at Keigo for approval.

Keigo watched with a nod of his head ass Nel started to bounce her breasts up and down the length of his shaft, loving the way that she squished her tits around his shaft. “I’m so glad that I had you be the first person to do this for me. No one else would be able to compare to these wonderful tits. Maybe Orihime, but I have a feeling Tatsuki would kick my ass even without the power of the watch.” A smirk came to Keigo’s lips as he looked down at Nel, catching her staring down at her cleave, the expression in her gaze changing into one of glee each and every time the tip of his cock poked out of her cleavage. “Do you like how it feels, Nel? To have someone’s cock buried between your tits?~”   
  
Of course, she could hear the slightly condescending tone in Keigo’s voice as he spoke, but she didn’t think anything of it. Nel was far too distracted with the hot and hard cock between her breasts, relishing in the desirable feeling of pleasure that rushed through her spin each time it poked out of her cleavage. “You’ve cum in my mouth, on my back and my ass, and now I know you’re going to cum on my breasts… Is it really normal for humans to want to mark and mate with someone that is here to see a friend?”   
  
“It doesn’t sound like you’re complaining, Nel.~” Keigo couldn’t help but laugh as he brought a hand to her head, cupping her cheek and causing her to look him in the eyes. “Do you not like having my cock all over your body? From how you’ve acted each time, I figured you were enjoying yourself.”   
  
A faint blush started to fill Nel’s cheeks as she looked into Keigo’s eyes. She could see the desire and the lust that swirled within them, the combination of them causing her inner walls to ache and crave being filled. But she couldn’t bring herself to say anything as she continued to move her breasts up and down along the length of his shaft. Instead, she bit down on her lower lip and carefully tilted her head back down, waiting for him to cum and wanting to feel it between her breasts.

Luckily for her, the moment that Keigo was about to cum, he lowered his hips just enough to make the tip of his shaft remain between her breasts. With a loud grunt of pleasure leaving him, he erupted between her breasts and in her cleavage. Rope after rope of his thick, potent, and heated seed splattered along her skin and filled out every potential inch of her cleavage before a few drops started to overflow and spill out the top of her breasts.

However, he wasn’t done there. Keigo bit down on his lower lip as he rose to his feet, his cock catching the strap of the bikini top and pulling it up as another few ropes of his seed landed on the tops of her exposed breasts. A satisfied chuckle rumbled in his throat as he sat back down, watching as Nel simply stared at the sheer amount of cum he just coated her in. “How’s it feel, Nel? Do you like having my cum all over you?~”

Unfortunately, she didn’t hear a word that he said, her mind entirely taken over by the scent of his seed as it wafted into her nostrils. Nel slowly dragged her tongue along her lips in anticipation as she swiped a few of her fingers through some of the cum, not even bothering to adjust the bikini top before popping those cum-covered digits into her mouth. The moment that her fingertips hit her tongue, the Espada let out a low and shameless moan as she started to quickly lick her fingers clean, leaving her tits fully exposed for Keigo to enjoy the sight of. “So delicious…”

******************************************

It had been a week since Keigo had allowed Nel to start her stay with him while she was in Karakura Town. Every few days, he had collected some form of rent from her involving her body. The first night she was there, it was a simple blowjob. Then things escalated to a lapdance. After that, Keigo talked Nel into giving him a titjob before covering her breasts in his seed. Now that the first week had come and gone, Keigo decided to go back to square one with a little bit of a twist.   
  
“I’m going to fuck your face while you wear nothing more than a pair of panties.”   
  
It was a simple request, but it was one that Nel knew was going to lead to something more than a simple facefuck. However, she didn’t mind that one bit. She waited patiently in the middle of Keigo’s bedroom while wearing just a simple pair of lace panties that clung to the curves of her rear end very well, leaving little to the imagination. And she waited with a smile on her face, expecting the taste of his spunk to be just as delicious as it was the last few times she got it.

When Keigo got home from school, the front door to their shared home slamming shut, Nel felt her heart skip a beat in her chest. She hardly knew this young man outside of the fact that he was Ichigo’s friend and allowed her to stay with him. Yet, the Espada found herself growing more and more excited to see him each time he collected his “rent” from her. And today was no different as he stepped into his bedroom and Nel looked at him with her hands on her thighs, her perky and voluptuous breast out in the open for him, and a gentle smile on her soft lips. “You told me when you left this morning that you wanted a-”   
  
Before she could finish what she was saying, Keigo immediately dropped his pants and grabbed a firm hold on Nel’s head. There wasn’t a moment wasted before he shoved his cock as deep into her mouth that he could, purposefully reaching deep enough into her throat to feel it collapse when she swallowed around his shaft. A smile came to his lips as he started to rock his hips back and forth, incredibly happy with such a warm welcome from such a beautiful young woman. “I don’t know where Ichigo found you, but fucking damn, I’m enjoying having you live with me. I expected you to be a bit of a bitch, but I’m happy that you’re so compliant!”   
  
Neliel didn’t say a word as she took Keigo’s shaft into her mouth over and over again, relishing in the way it felt to have him reach deep into her throat. To the point where she felt she needed to bring a hand to her throat, feeling it bulge out each time he slammed himself into her. Her lips curled into a smile as the grip he had on her head only grew tighter, leaving her heart racing in her chest as he fucked her face as quickly and roughly as he could. In the back of her mind, she was still convinced that he deserved to be able to do something like this to her simply because this was his home and he allowed her to stay without paying any actual money. But the fact that his cock was delicious, his cum was delectable, and the rough and joyful nature he carried when being sexual with her, all made Nel wish that Ichigo was more like his friend.

However, she didn’t get to enjoy that thought for too long before she felt Keigo’s hands move from the top of her head toward her shoulders, keeping her as still as he could as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. Each and every one of them now starting to reach into the depths of her throat and feel like they were going to push into her stomach. When Nel realized just how rough that Keigo was being with her, how thoroughly he was using her like this, she couldn’t stop her core from aching and craving to be filled. Especially when the grip on her shoulders grew surprisingly tight.   
  
“I don’t know where Ichigo got a bitch like you, but I’m going to make you mine before you leave this house. You. Don’t. Belong. With. Him.” Despite the fact that Keigo was currently fucking Neliel’s face, he couldn’t stop himself from feeling jealous of Ichigo for getting to see a girl like this whenever he wanted to. And that jealousy boiled to the surface as he reached his orgasm, grabbing a firm hold on her head and pulling his hips back just in time to cum on her face. Rope after rope of his seed splattered against her cheeks as he came, leaving him feeling satisfied in one way but desiring more from her in another.

The jealousy that Keigo was starting to show caused Nel’s heart to quicken in her chest, wondering just what he was going to do to her now that it was starting to surface. Sure, she could allow him to do what he wanted, knowing that it could be considered her rent to him to let him fuck her. But as another few strands of his seed splattered along her chest, Nel couldn’t bring herself to think too much on it. The scent of his spunk filling her nostrils was enough to make her focus on that one thing and only that.

She brought both of her hands to her breasts as she looked down at them, watching as Keigo’s spunk dripped from her cheeks and her chin onto the tops of her exposed mounds. Somewhere in her heart, the Espada found herself unable to deny the fact that she looked good when covered in Keigo’s cum. Deep down in her heart, she wished that Ichigo’s could be mixed in on her skin, but she said nothing as she swiped some of the cum up off of her skin. In fact, Nel playfully licked her lips before popping her fingers into her mouth, moaning as the flavor hit her tastebuds.

Of course, after having just fucked Nel’s face, Keigo felt a mild sense of exhaustion rush through his system. Usually, this is where he would leave things be and consider her rent paid. But as he stood in front of her, watching her eagerly swipe up and clean his cum off of her skin, that jealousy that he felt boiled over into pure anger. He couldn’t believe that Ichigo had been able to get to a wonderful and sexy bitch like this before him, even if Ichigo wasn’t the one fucking her every few days as a form of rent.

“Damnit! I can’t stand it!” Keigo grit his teeth as he grabbed a firm hold of Nel’s shoulders once again, picking her up until she was standing on her feet before suddenly spinning her around and throwing her against the side of his bed. Without missing a beat, he grabbed a firm hold of the underwear she was wearing, ripping it and tearing it off of her skin without saying a word. Instead, he grabbed a firm hold of her plump rear end with both of his hands and spread her ass cheeks. “Nel, your rent has just been increased. Just your body won’t suffice anymore. I’m going to ruin your pussy so that no man will be able to please you again.”   
  
Nel didn’t know what to say when she was suddenly pinned to the edge of Keigo’s bed. Of course, a small amount of fear rushed through her when he said that a simple orgasm wouldn’t be enough. But when she felt his hands on her rear end, that fear in her heart turned to pleasure and nervousness almost immediately. She bit down on her lower lip as some voice in the back of her mind reasoned that this anger was understandable and he should be able to fuck her since she spend so much time with Ichigo while staying at his home.

However, the moment that Keigo’s shaft plunged into her pussy, each and every inch filling her without anything stopping him that voice in the back of her mind fell silent. And it was immediately replaced by a sense of pleasure and desire that filled every crevice of her mind right then and there. A hot, blissful, and shameless moan spilled from Nel’s lips as Keigo started to quickly thrust into her without any remorse. Rough, heavy, and surprisingly powerful thrust filled her as his hands started to roam her body.

One of Keigo’s hands remained on her hip while the other made its way to her long, green hair. Nel almost screamed out in pure and utter bliss when she felt this young man yank on her hair, causing her head to lift up off of the bed and into the air. The shriek of pure bliss that erupted from her in that moment told Keigo all he needed to know. That she liked the pain he was bringing her. Especially when it was matched with the pleasure and bliss of having such a large shaft plunge into her pussy and hammer against her womb time and time again.

Of course, in Keigo’s mind, this was entirely justified. Not only did Nel stay at his home while going to see Ichigo almost each and every day, but she was waiting in his room while wearing only a pair of panties that were far too easy to tear off of her. She had to have wanted to do something like this to her. And as her inner walls clamped down like a vice around his shaft, that only seemed to solidify his theory that she wanted this. Not only was the Espada moaning and screaming with each thrust, but she was also starting to carefully bounce her hips back against his own as he thrusted into her. “By the time I’m done with you, Nel, you’re not going to even think about Ichigo fucking you. My dick will be the only one you’ll enjoy.”   
  
Blissful, heated, and heavy moans spilled from Nel’s lips as her heart raced in her chest. Somewhere deep in her heart, she knew that she shouldn’t let someone try and take her from Ichigo. But everything Keigo was doing to her felt like it was in the normal and that he should be able to do it. So, she didn’t fight against him. Though, it certainly helped her not fight against him when he gripped tightly onto her hips and kept her in place while he fucked her.

However, the feeling of Keigo’s cock pulling out of her pussy and leaving her feeling void and empty of cock certainly made Nel wish that she could turn around and pin the young man down. Though, she didn’t say a word when she felt that tip of that hard and wonderful shaft press against her asshole, leaving her nervous and wondering if he would really fuck her ass the same way he fucked her throat and her pussy. She got her answer not even a moment later when Keigo pushed his hips forward and buried each and every inch of his shaft into her incredibly tight asshole, a loud and pain-filled scream of bliss erupting from her throat in the same moment.

Keigo tangled his hand as tightly into Nel’s hair as he could as he thrust into her asshole, yanking on her green locks as hard as possible without ripping them out of her head. Despite the fact that he loved the feeling of her pussy and her asshole wrapped around his throbbing shaft, there was no hiding the rage and jealousy that he felt in this moment. Though, it did start to fade when he felt her anal walls clench down like a vice around his member, leaving him groaning above her as he leaned over her body.

He carefully moved the hand that was on her hips to her stomach and then to her breasts as he leaned over her, grabbing a firm hold of her soft mound while he fucked her from behind. Keigo didn’t hesitate to nestle his chin onto her shoulder, slamming into her as hard and as deep as he could. “Fucking hell, Nel… I didn’t think your ass would feel so good around my cock. But that’s just another reason why I need to make you mine.”   
  


Nel’s breath hitched in her neck when she felt Keigo’s teeth suddenly sink into her shoulders, his desire to mark her and demand that she belong him becoming more and more clear by the second. Of course, she didn’t do anything to fight against him and his thrusts. Not only because that watch of his was telling her that everything he did was just common nature, but because her body was enjoying every single thing that he was doing to her. Especially when she felt him starting to throb and pulse against her anal walls like he was going to cum.

When Keigo felt his orgasm crash through his body, he knew exactly what he had to do in order to cement it in Nel’s mind that she belonged here in his home and with him. As he came inside of her ass, he grabbed a firm hold of her hips, straightening himself back up in the same moment. After a few ropes of his seed pumped into her asshole, Keigo pulled his hips back and let another strand splatter against Nel’s perfectly round ass cheeks.

A moment later, Nel felt that familiar and wonderful cock plunge into her pussy once again. And heated rope after rope of his seed flooded both her womb and her inner walls, pushing her over the edge of her own orgasm right alongside him. Her breath hitched in her neck when she felt her inner walls tightly convulse and clench down around his shaft, her body submitting to the pleasure that she felt from this and relishing in the way he continued to rock his hips as he came inside of her womb.

Pure and utter bliss and pleasure washed over Nel’s body as she felt Keigo loosen his grip on her hips, seeming to be done for now. But she couldn’t bring herself to pull away from him, instead turning herself over so that she was on her back before wrapping her legs around his waist. “Are you done already, Keigo? I thought you wanted my rent to be ruining my holes so no one could pleasure me again.” The Espada playfully dragged her tongue along her lips as she looked at the young man that had just pumped her full of his seed, wondering just how he would react. And when she saw his lips curl into a smile, a gentle chuckle leaving him as well, she knew she had said the right thing to make him keep going.

*******************************************************   
  
The two had spent most of the night fucking to their hearts’ content, Keigo loving the way that Nel quickly turned around and seemed to grow attached to him from the first fuck. However, that didn’t stop him from having school that he couldn’t miss in the morning. Which is why he sat at the kitchen table, eating his breakfast with Nel underneath the table and between his legs. Much to his pleasure, she was quick on the uptake and started to suck his cock right then and there while he was eating.

Nel happily started by suckling on Keigo’s balls as he started to eat his breakfast. She knew that he was eating the last bit of food in the house for now, but she didn’t mind one bit. Not when she knew that she would be able to get a meal of her own in a few minutes if she played her cards right. A blissful smile spread across her lips as she peppered kiss after kiss along the underside of Keigo’s shaft, working her way toward the tip.

Once she made it to the tip, Nel didn’t hesitate to take the first few inches of his hardened member into her mouth. She could still taste her pussy on it as she bobbed her head up and down the length of his member, causing her mind to wonder just how long they had been at it last night. However, that thought was quickly washed from her mind when she heard Keigo clear his throat above her.

“You know, Nel. I’m happy to have you here, but you know you can always lower your rent by convincing someone else to live here with us. It doesn’t need to be for long, but you can share in your rent with their help.” Keigo swallowed down the bit of food in his mouth as he leaned back in the chair, almost shocked to see that Nel had made her way all the way down to the base of his cock. A quiet chuckle rumbled in his throat as he brought a hand to the top of her head. “Well, maybe you can be on your own for a bit. But I do think you should bring someone else here. Maybe you’ve got another friend that would like to see Ichigo. Or maybe even just visit Karakura Town.”

Nel thought for a moment as she continued to bob her head up and down the length of Keigo’s shaft, dutifully sucking on it and trying to earn her breakfast for the day. There were a few girls that she could bring to Karakura Town for a bit. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to share in Keigo’s delicious cock, though. But that was something for her to think about when she didn’t have rope after rope of his thick and delicious cum flooding her mouth and coating her tastebuds.


End file.
